


Gone

by PhoenixMalfoy33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Omega John, Other, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMalfoy33/pseuds/PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: I wrote a short Sherlock poem.





	Gone

His heart was full  
His fate was cruel  
With Moriarty's threat  
And Sherlocks regret  
No one was bound to forget

His eyes were swollen  
His days were stolen  
Doomed to repeat  
Above that fateful street

No one comes to see  
The boys that used to be  
And nobody dwells  
At 221b


End file.
